A Descendants Christmas
by Kennedy11035
Summary: A series of one shots about Descendants during Christmas time. Not in a specific order, random ideas I've come up with. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so last year I wrote one shots for Halloween and Thanksgiving, and I wanted to write one for Christmas, but never got around to it. I'm posting this one shot now because I want to see if anyone has any ideas for another Christmas one shot, then I'll turn this into a series. But for now, here's this one. The OC Malice is MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys, Amy is Pinksakura271, and Marty is mine. Everything else is Disney's. Enjoy.**

Secret Shopping

On the Isle, two days before Christmas, the youngest child of Maleficent was walking the shoreline. Everyone on the Isle, from the cleverest to the dumbest, knew it was dangerous to be up and out the streets too early or too late, but Marty had a mission. He knew his older siblings would scold him, but they could kill him later. That is why Marty was at the new Auradon garbage piles at four in the morning.

For hours, the sun started to rise over Auradon, the castles on the mainland gleaming in the light. Marty imagined his siblings faces when they opened their gifts. Marty thought he went unnoticed when he snuck through his bedroom window into the hideout he shared with his siblings. His feeling of going free was short lived.

"Where have you been all morning?" A voice demanded, worry obviously in the voice. Marty froze, then turned around slowly.

His siblings were staring him down all standing In a line. Malice raised an eyebrow, Mal's face screamed disappointment, and Amy's eyes glowed red in anticipation and anger with her arms crossed over her chest. By past experience, Marty knew that these looks were not ones of anger, but a mix of concern, disappointment and relief. That didn't make Marty any less nervous though. "Hey Mal, Malice, Amy." Marty greeted, trying to play innocent. "Morning, and wicked plans?"

"Marty don't even try that trick. Do I need to repeat myself?" Amy asked, annoyed that her brother was trying to dodge her question.

"I've been…out, that's all. Everyone knows that the really crazy ones don't come out till noon" Marty lied.

"Martin Joshua, if you're going to lie, then lie better. Not to us, you already know it won't work. Same that you know you aren't aloud out of this hideout without informing one of us first." Mal said, her voice full of authority.

Malice could see that Marty was getting nowhere with their sisters so he took pity on his younger brother. He whistled to get all their attention. "Marty, your punishment will come to you, but before we all get too cranky, let's go steal breakfast from the Gaston twins. Marty don't sneak out again." Malice added before walking out of the room followed by his younger triplet sisters. Marty took the gifts out of his inner coat pockets and hid them under his blanket before racing downstairs to not get into more trouble. He was also lucky to find some decent, old newspaper to wrap the gifts.

Hours later, Marty was almost done wrapping Amy's present with the other two already complete, when Mal called him downstairs. He jumped slightly at this, before getting off his bed. He smiled, looking over his shoulder at the gifts and ran downstairs.

Mal, Malice and Amy were sitting on the torn up couch, waiting. "You knew this was coming. We had fun stealing stale bread from the Gaston twins, but now you're grounded for a week, one full week." Mal stated. Amy nodded her head in agreement, eating her second piece of bread. Marty looked at Malice for an answer to why, and his older brother tilted his head to Amy.

"I convinced them to drop the grounding from three weeks to one, you did a good job distracting the twins so I could steal more bread." Amy smirked.

Marty smiled at his sisters skill of persuasion. He walked out away, turning back around when he got to the doorway. "Guys, I'm sorry, I really am. I won't sneak out again." Marty went back to his room to finish wrapping Amy's gift, content with the fact that his siblings will eventually understand why he snuck out.

The next day it was pretty much the same, it was around eight in the evening, after dinner when Marty called Mal, Amy, and Malice to the living room.

"I think I owe you all an explanation." Marty said. The three teens sat down on the couch waiting for their younger brother to continue. "Okay, yes, I understand why I'm grounded, but it was for these." Marty gave each of his siblings their gifts.

"What's this Marty?" Malice asked.

"Early Christmas presents. I know it's tomorrow, but I have to explain myself, I couldn't do this yesterday because I thought that you guys might figure me out. I needed to get to the new garbage piles first to get something good. Go ahead, open them up." Marty urged.

The triplets all shared a look before shrugging. Amy was the first one to open hers. It was a book all about her favorite animal, cats. "When I found it, all I could think was how much you love cats and how much you love reading, so I thought it was perfect." Marty said.

"I think you mean it's purrfect, thank you," Amy replied. Marty tried not to laugh at the terrible pun, but that was hard to do.

Malice opened his next. It was a book a leather cover, and nothing else on it. "It's a book full of empty sheet music. You can write all the songs you want." Marty told his brother.

"This is amazing, thanks Marty." Malice thanked. He was already was thinking of the first song he'd write.

That only left Mal. She was a little hesitant to open the newspaper wrapped gift that sat on her lap, but she opened it, slowly. It was another leather book, but this time the pages were completely blank. Mal's jaw dropped, she figured out what it was meant to be.

"I've seen the spray paint around the Isle, not only that, but also the drawings you do on the back of the napkins at the slop shop." Marty said. "This was the best thing I thought I could give you, you can draw at any time you want to."

Mal got up and gave her brother a hug, which he returned gladly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Mal." Marty replied. Mal sat back down on the couch. "Well, Marty, you did sneak out, you did go out when it was dark, and you did lie, but now we know why, so…" Mal shared a look with her triplet siblings once again. "We have decided to shorten your grounding to tomorrow morning."

Marty smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Before Marty could hug any of them, Amy stopped him. "Mal said till tomorrow morning, so, more stale bread please." Marty laughed and went to the kitchen, but other than that, Malice ordered something.

"Little bro, get me a black coffee will you." He ordered. Marty came back with what his siblings had asked for.

Mal smirked. "Group hug, and then I want a black coffee as well, Martin." The four children of Maleficent shared a group hug.

Marty had definitely learned his lesson, ordered or not, he returned to the kitchen for Mal's coffee with a smile. "You guys are wicked." He shouted over his shoulder.

The three others all shared a laugh. "Thank you."

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this small one shot to go with this series, I hope you all like it. Please enjoy and I hope you all are having a happy holidays.**

Usually, walking down the hallway in Beasts Castle was not so nerve racking, but for this certain nineteen year young man, he was frantic in a good and a bad way. He was heading to go see Mal, wanting to talk to her about someone he cared for with all his heart.

Mal was in the small family room, sketching the snow covered rose garden down below. She jumped a little when Eddie called her name. As Eddie entered the room, Mal gave him a kind smile, being able to sense his nervous energy. He is a usual visitor to the castle, so she wasn't surprised he was there, but he was by himself, which is different.

"Yes Eddie?" Mal questioned after taking a deep breath, finally calming down after her little scare, still smiling.

"I need your help." Eddie replied. At this Mal raised an eyebrow, prompting Eddie to continue. Eddie rushed to sit down and explained everything.

"Why'd you come to me for help?" Mal questioned.

"Because I need some magical assistance." Eddie answered. "And please note it's for Becky, not me."

"I'll help, free of charge." Mal smiled knowingly. "So, I'm guessing that Becky doesn't know about your magical surprise?"

After a week of planing Eddie and Mal were all set. it was Christmas Eve and the royal family was holding their usual holiday party. When the time came, Mal did just as she agreed to do. Right above where Becky and Eddie were standing, a mistletoe started to grow from the ceiling.

"Hey, you two, look above you!" Mal shouted. The two of them did and looked up to see the mistletoe, Eddie smiled and Becky blushed.

"You guys know the tradition." Ben added, with a smirk. He held Mal in a hug. Ben of course wasn't aware of Eddies Christmas proposal, but once he saw the green sparks around the mistletoe, he knew that his purple haired beauty was plotting this kiss. Becky and Eddie had been dating for four years, so no one thought that this was about to be different. But instead of the usual kiss, Eddie got down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Becky, for the past sixteen years I've had the privilege of having you as my best friend and that is something I am eternally grateful for. And for the past four years I have had the honor of being your boyfriend, but now I want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend by my side, so we can grow old together. Will you make me the happiest man in the entire kingdom and marry me?" Eddie asked.

Becky's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Yes!" She cried.

At the yes, everyone applauded. Someone shouted "Kiss her already!" At this the two did kiss passionately. After all the congratulations and the party started to die down, Eddie went searching for Mal once again. "Thank you so much for the help Mal." Eddie thanked. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was nothing, I knew you could do it, my help or not." Mal said.

"I knew you were up to something when I saw that mistletoe appear out of nowhere above them" Ben came up behind them after congratulating his younger sister.

"It was all Eddies plan, I just made it better." Mal responded, smiling at Eddie.

"Well thanks again Mal," Eddie added.

Mal wrapped Eddie in a hug. "Welcome to the family, officially now."

Eddie returned the hug. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He nodded to Ben and Mal before going to join his new fiancé.

Ben held Mal in his arms. "I think Becky and Eddie are going to take great care of each other, I mean their role model is us."

Mal smiled looking over at the young couple. "I wouldn't disagree with you at all."


End file.
